Entities having a presence in an electronic environment, such as may be provided via a Web site or other such source of content, often take advantage of the full capabilities of modern Web-based services to deliver a compelling user experience. For example, an Internet user may access network resources such as Web sites offering items, products, or services for sale. Usually, these Web sites contain many different types of content, often on the same page and in near proximity to each other. The content presented by such a Web site may include information about each item, such as price, description, images, availability and other types of data associated with the item. The Web site may further contain a significant amount of additional information, such as may include customer reviews associated with each item, advertisements, related products, hyperlinks to related network resources, and the like. The large amount of content provided can make a page or site look “busy” and difficult to navigate, and ultimately may overwhelm a user, which could divert the user from using the site.
Furthermore, a user of such a Web site may wish to repeatedly conduct one or more particular types of operation; for example, a user may search for item(s) of interest using a search service associated with the Web site. However, in order to initiate a search, a user may have to navigate through many different types or displays of content as described above that clutter the page or site, and thus distract the user from his or her task. As a result, a user may be frustrated or at best dissatisfied with his or her experience with the Web site.